dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Soules
| died= | hometown= Arlington, Iowa | knownfor= The Bachelor contestant | season= Dancing with the Stars 20 | partner= Witney Carson | place= 5 | highestscore= 34 (Contemporary) | lowestscore= 21 (Cha-cha-cha) | averagescore= 28.3 }} Chris Soules is one of the celebrities from Season 20 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Millions of single women had mixed emotions when Chris Soules, the stylish farmer from Iowa, was sent home by Andi Dorfman on The Bachelorette. One of the final three men, Chris was dismissed after he had emotionally confessed his love to Andi, but that meant the handsome bachelor was back on the market, ready to put his heartache behind him to search for the one missing piece in his life - true love - when he starred in the 19th edition of ABC's hit romance reality series The Bachelor. The 33-year-old Midwestern bachelor and self-proclaimed romantic had been engaged once before. Heartbroken, Chris ended that seven-year relationship just months before he expected to walk down the aisle. Although his relationship with his fiancee was good, he didn't want to settle for "good." He wanted "great." While the humble but enormously successful farmer from tiny Arlington, Iowa (pop. 427) has found it difficult to date, that didn't stop him from having faith that one day he would find the perfect woman for him. A family man through and through, Chris counts his father, who is a farmer, too, as his role model. His all-American mom immediately made Andi feel like a part of their family on Chris' hometown date. And Chris' three older sisters originally submitted him for the show. When Chris starts his own family, he is hoping for a big one like his own: four to six children. Chris, who actually could drive a tractor before he could drive a car, grew up on a farm in nearby Lamont, Iowa, and attended Iowa State University, where he studied agronomy and agriculture. He brought his skills back to the family farm where he expanded the business and helped make it the multi-million-dollar enterprise it is today. This 6'1", blue-eyed bachelor loves football, camping and country music. He epitomizes what women look for in a man: successful, sensitive and sexy. Dancing with the Stars 20 He was partnered with Witney Carson. They placed 5th. Scores Trivia * While Chris did appear on The Bachelor and picked Whitney Bischoff and they were together during Chris's run on Dancing with the Stars, they ended their relationship after their six-month anniversary. * Chris is the third Bachelor and former Bachelorette contestant to compete. ** Jake Pavelka competed in Season 10, finishing in seventh place. ** Sean Lowe made it to the quarterfinals in Season 16, finishing in sixth place. ** His co-star from The Bachelorette, Nick Viall, finished in sixth place on Season 24. Gallery Witney Chris.jpg Chris Soules S20.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 witney instagram 10 11 3.jpg Dwts 20 week 6 witney chris viennese.jpg Dwts 20 week 8 witney chris paso.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Actors Category:Season 20 contestants Category:Bachelor Nation